finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Fina/Gameplay
Dark Fina is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a Black Mage-type character, specializing in dealing large amounts of magic damage to enemies. She currently has a second variant, the "Seabreeze Dark Fina" unit. Other variants of Fina (Fina, White Witch Fina, Beach Time Fina, Hunter Fina, Cheerleader Fina, Lotus Mage Fina) are listed in Fina/Gameplay. Dark Fina Dark Fina's job is listed as Dark Spirit. A 5-6★ Rare Summon (with a max. 7★ rarity in the JP version), her role is Magic Damage. She is resistant against the Dark element (+50%), but weak to the Light element (-50%); she has no particular status ailment resistances, however. Her Trust Master reward is the Dark Bond ability materia, which when equipped, increase the unit's MAG by 30% when equipped with a rod, and by 20% when equipped with a robe (that is, a MAG total of +50% if equipped with both). Her STMR, Amiculum Nigella, is a female-only robe that increases stats (DEF, MAG, SPR), MP +30%, grants Auto-Refresh and immunity to Sleep and Paralyze. Her awakening materials are the following: Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Dark Fina's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Dark Fina has four ability slots and Lvl 8 affinity to Black Magic in both rarities. ;Ability Awakening Dark Fina has three abilities that can be awakened: Retaliate, Dystopia and Ultima. * By default, Retaliate is a passive that gives Dark Fina a 30% chance to counter physical attacks with "Retaliate", which deals magic damage (0.8x) to all enemies. Upon awakening, Retaliate+1 increases the chance to 35%. In its second awakening, Retaliate+2 adds a second effect: it will boost Dark Fina's MAG by 60% for 3 turns. It requires Power crysts as materials. * Dystopia deals Dark magic damage (2.8x) with consecutive damage increase (1.6x, max: 3) to all enemies. If awakened, Dystopia+1 increases the damage output (3.2x) and the consecutive damage increase to (2x, max: 3). Dystopia+2 further increases them to (4.1x) and (2.5x, max: 3), respectively. It requires Power crysts as materials. * Upon being awakened, Ultima+1 lowers the cost from 60 MP to 45 MP per casting. If awakened for a second time, Ultima+2 will ignore the enemies' SPR by 50%, in contrast to the default 25%. It requires Black crysts as materials. Equipment Dark Fina can equip the following weapon types: staves, rods, whips and maces. She can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes and robes. She can equip accessories. Limit Burst Dark Fina's Limit Burst, Hell's Judgment is a damage-type ability. It deals Dark-elemental magic damage to all enemies, while ignoring their SPR by 50%. While in Rarity 5★ the attack consists of 6 hits, it changes to 8-hits upon awakening Fina to 6★. The damage modifier will depend on Dark Fina's Limit Burst level: ;Gallery FFBE 385 Dark Fina.png|No. 385 Dark Fina (5★). FFBE 386 Dark Fina.png|No. 386 Dark Fina (6★). FFBE 976 Dark Fina.png|No. 976 Dark Fina (7★). FFBE Dark Fina animation.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation2.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation3.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation4.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation5.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation6.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation7.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation8.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation9.gif| FFBE Demon Fina Sprite.gif|Animation for one of Dark Fina's Limit Bursts. FFBE Hell's Judgment.gif|Hell's Judgment limit burst. Seabreeze Dark Fina Seabreeze Dark Fina is Dark Fina's summer variant. Her job is listed as Dark Spirit and, as a 5-6★ Rare Summon, her role is Magic Damage. She has a natural resistance to the elements Dark and Water (both +50%), but is weak to Light (-50%); she has no particular status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the female-only Dark Fina's Swimsuit clothes, which when equipped, increase the unit's DEF and MAG, and grants Auto-Refresh. Her STMR is the Summer Whip, which increases stats (ATK+93, MAG+163), has 80% chance of inflicting each ailment, and enables the Rainbow Whip ability. Her awakening materials are the following: Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Seabreeze Dark Fina's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Seabreeze Dark Fina has four ability slots and Lvl 8 affinity to Black Magic in both rarities. Equipment Seabreeze Dark Fina can equip the following weapon types: staves, rods, whips and maces. She can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes, robes. She can equip accessories. Limit Burst Seabreeze Dark Fina's Limit Burst is a damage-type ability: Hell's Waters deals Water-elemental magic damage to all enemies, while ignoring their SPR by 50%. Depending on her rarity, she deals six (5★) or eight (6★) hits. The damage modifier will depend on Seabreeze Dark Fina's Limit Burst level: ;Gallery FFBE 496 Seabreeze Dark Fina.png|No. 496 Seabreeze Dark Fina (5★). FFBE 497 Seabreeze Dark Fina.png|No. 497 Seabreeze Dark Fina (6★). FFBE 984 Seabreeze Dark Fina.png|No. 984 Seabreeze Dark Fina (6★). Assessment The following assessment applies to both variants of the character as they are largely the same. At the time of her introduction, Dark Fina was one of the most powerful Magic Damage units on the game due to her excellent elemental coverage, status ailment immunities, the ability to inflict status ailments herself, and powerful abilities such as Ultima along with innate Dualcast. Her ultimate skill Dystopia (Utopia in Seabreeze version) deals dark (water) elemental damage which stacks power upon use. Ultimately, however, she has long been powercrept by several units which can Dualcast Ja-tier Spells, and have higher MAG boost passives, something her enhances in either version, hardly fix. The fact she cannot use cast Dystopia/Utopia multiple times is also a downside in comparison to several units that can use abilities multiple times. There are however, several additional pros to consider. Her gimmicks, in particular Retaliate, make her valuable for use in Arena. Both versions have very powerful Trust and Super Trust Master Rewards, Dark Bond for instance being considered one long standing staple for Magic Damage units. Her 7★ are some of the earliest to be had, and give her a significant boost in power in both of her variants with massive increases on MAG passives, along powerful spells like Tornado, Quake (Dark Fina), and Flood (Seabreeze), and stronger variants of them as Cooldown Abilities. Even at 7★, neither unit is groundbreaking, but considerably more potent nonetheless. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius